Ambush
by Jason Elric
Summary: What happens when Al finds Roy passed out in the basement lab in Roy's own home? or even worse, that it wasn't the accident Al imagined, but an ambush. Will everything turn out ok for the two men? Or will the ambusher come back to finish the job? Roy/Al.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist as anyone who has read any of my other stories knows. I like what Ai cyke says in her disclaimer for Silver Shots. Read that. It describes all of our fanfiction. And it uses my favorite form of irony: Sarcasm.

Crash! Thunk! Crash!

Al looked up from his book, startled.

"Roy? Is everything ok?" When there was no answer, Al became anxious. Loud noises were common at Roy's house due to all the experiments both alchemists were constantly conducting, but Roy always let Al know what was going on in the lab.

"Roooy?" There was still no response.

"Oooh, you'd better be ok," Al groaned to himself as he hurried downstairs. In the lab, it was completely dark.

"That's strange. Why are the lights out if Roy was working on an experiment?" Al flipped on the light and, as light flooded the basement, he could tell something was wrong. Glass beakers and test tubes around Roy's work area were shattered. Al started to run down the stairs, but stopped on the last step. The liquids that had been in Roy's containers were splashed everywhere, even to the bottom of the steps. Roy was unconscious on the floor, surrounded by the chemicals. Al was helpless to help the man just three feet from him.

"Roy," Al screamed as the scene finally connected in his head. Roy didn't reply, only groaned. Al hesitated, his body jerking back and forth, as he debated whether to risk the chemicals or to call 911 poison control. Eventually, the decision to call poison control won. Al hesitated again.

"I'll be right back, Roy. I'm going to call for help."

"Hello? 911. Please state your emergency."

"It's the brigadier- general! He was working on an experiment and I think there was an accident. E-everything's broken and chemicals splashed everywhere and…. and Brigadier-General Mustang's unconscious!"

"Ok, Sir. Please calm down. Can you tell me the address and who's calling?"

"It's Brigadier-General Mustang's private residence! This is Major Alphonse Elric, Armored Alchemist."

"Ok, Major. Help will be there soon. Would you like to stay on the line until then?"

"No! I want to go make sure he's ok."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must advise you not to do that. The chemicals might be dangerous." While Al was still thinking of a valid excuse, because Roy would _not_ be happy if Al risked his own safety for Roy, there was a knock on the front door. Al dropped the phone and ran to fling it open.

"We received an emergency call about an experiment gone wrong…."

"This way!" Al led the poison control down to the basement.

After that, things were a blur. Al remembered poison control calling for a medical unit. Then, Roy was being lifted into a van and Al was climbing dazedly in next to him.

Now, Al was sitting in the hospital waiting room praying Roy was alright.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Please come with me."

"Is R-…. Is the Brigadier-General awake?"

"Yes. He said he wants to talk to you." The doctor gave Al a look that said he was trying to figure out why this insignificant major was so important to someone like Brigadier-General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. Al ignored the look and followed the doctor impatiently.

"Major Alphonse. Excuse us, doctor. Could you give a few minutes alone please?" Roy's tone clearly said that Al was not to call him by name in front of this man. Al sighed mentally. Men like this were all too common.

"Yes, sir." The doctor bowed and left. Immediately after the door slid shut, Al ran to Roy and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Roy, I was so scared. What happened? Are you ok? …… Roy? Why's there a bandage around your head?" Roy didn't answer.

"Where were you when I was in the lab, Al?"

"I was upstairs, in bed, reading. Why?"

"Were any doors left unlocked after breakfast?" Al shook his head.

"I don't think so. Why? Roy, what happened?"

"Maybe someone got in when I was down getting the morning newspaper," Roy mused thoughtfully.

"Roy, what do you mean? You're scaring me. I thought there was an accident."

"That was no accident, Al. Someone somehow got into the house and was lying in wait for me in the lab. They were waiting for me to stop moving around long enough to clobber me from behind."

"That explains the lights," Al muttered.

"Then, the beakers and test tubes…. Whoever it was crashed them after they beat you?" Roy nodded.

"Must have. Apparently, they meant to kill, or at least didn't care if the beakers held toxic chemicals or water. I have several chemical wounds on my back and on my hands. Not to mention the bloody bump on the back of my head." That meant that whoever it was could have been down there when Al went to go check on Roy. Al could have been the next victim. Al started shaking in terror.

"H-how did…. How did someone sneak up behind you? You're military trained! They shouldn't have…. Wouldn't you have _known_ they were down there?"

"I was zoned in on my experiment. You know what that's like. Everything else is tuned out."

"I-I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't mean anything by it." l clutched Roy tighter to himself.

"It's ok, Al. At least we're both safe, right?"

"No! No, we aren't. They could try again. I'm going to call Lieutenant Hawkeye and get you an around the clock for you while you're in here."

"N… Fine. It couldn't hurt."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Roy smiled to himself as he watched Al run off. _Heh. He forgot to tie his hair back up after breakfast. It looks cute on him._

"Hello? This is Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Lieutenant, it's Alphonse. I need you to come to the hospital on East Main Street near the brigadier-general's house as soon as you possibly can."

"Alphonse? What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Please hurry." Alphonse hung up and paced impatiently as he waited for the lieutenant.

"Alphonse!"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, come with me. Quickly!" Alphonse led Hawkeye to Roy's room.

"Brigadier-General! Alphonse, what happened," Hawkeye demanded.

"I was working on an experiment what somebody ambushed me from behind. I suspect they were trying to kill me." Roy answered before Al got the chance.

"I asked you to come here to see if an around the clock for him would be possible while he's here."

"Of course! That won't be a problem, but what about you, Alphonse?"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Riza. I'm going to stay with Nii-san for a while." Hawkeye nodded.

"Then, I will put my best efforts toward protecting the brigadier-general. I'll assign my best men to the job." Both men smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Riza. Um…. Before you do that, could go with me to Nii-san's?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I think Nii-san's mad at me. He doesn't exactly….. approve of mine and the brig.-general's relationship."

"You know, Al, you brother could never be mad at you. He loves you too much."

"Still, it would make me feel better."

"Brigadier-General Mustang……"

"Go, Lieutenant. I'll be fine." Hawkeye saluted and, looking like it went against her better judgment, followed Al.

"Nii-san…."

"Al…. Lieutenant Hawkeye…. Why are you here?"

"S-something happened at Roy's. S-someone tried to ambush him in his lab."

"What?! Are you ok? Is _he_ ok?"

"He will be. He's in the hospital right now. But we're both worried that whoever it was will try again. He…. He suggested that I come stay here for a while. I-if you don't mind that is."

"Of course I don't mind, Al. And I can take you to see him whenever you want." Al, who had been staring nervously at his feet, looked up at Edward with tears in his eyes.

"But, Nii-san, I thought you didn't…."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're worried about Mustang and you're in potential danger. You're my younger brother, Al. That means I'll do anything for you." The tears in Al's eyes spilled over to leave streaks down his cheeks.

"Th-thank you, Nii-san," Al hiccupped. Ed didn't say anything; just pulled the younger boy into a hug and tried to comfort him. Hawkeye placed a gentle hand on Al's shoulder.

"Alphonse, I have to go. Brigadier Mustang needs a bodyguard as soon as possible." Al nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for escorting my brother here."

"My pleasure, Edward." Hawkeye bowed and left.

"Thank you, Nii-san. Nii-san?"

"Yes, Al?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Al. Now, come on. What do you say we go get some of your stuff from Mustang's house?" Al nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"Can…Can we stop by to see him on the way back?"

"Sure." Al buried his head in his brother's shoulder and cried.

Al tapped softly on the door to Roy's hospital room.

"Roy? Are you awake?" Al poked his head in, speaking softly in case the raven haired man_ wasn't_ awake. He was.

"Hey, Al. Come on in."

"Um… Uh…. B….. Someone…."

"Just tell him. It doesn't matter." Roy's ears pricked up at the deeper, familiar voice.

"Nii-san's here, too. C-can he come in, too?"

"I don't see why not." Al stepped into the room followed by- was Roy imaging things? - a blushing Edward.

"Hey, Brigadier Asshole. Heard someone tried to take care of you."

"Yeah. Alphonse here does a pretty good job." Roy smirked, Ed growled, and Al blushed, yelling indignantly, "Roy!"

"How about I finish the job and save the perp the trouble?"

"Nii-san! That is _not_ funny! Roy's hurt. Can't you get along for ten minutes?"

"He started it. I was trying to show concern and he brings your sex life into it."

"You didn't have to threaten his life. That alone could get you court-marshaled. You might be a child prodigy, but Roy is still your commanding officer. Or have you forgotten you're _the _Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed lowered his eyes. Even he couldn't deny that Al had a point.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Al. I'm sorry, Brigadier-General. I should not have said what I did."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Fullmetal. I'll forget about it this time."

"And, Roy? Nii-san has a point, too. He _was_ just trying to show concern. And I do not appreciate you telling my_ brother_ what exactly I've been doing in private!" Ed blanched. He had thought Mustang was joking.

"'M sorry, Al. It won't happen again." Al nodded once, sharply.

"How are you feeling, Roy?"

"Damn bump on my head is killing me, but other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good…" The blonde sighed. "I wish I could spend the night here with you." Roy locked eyes with Ed, who nodded once.

"It's fine with me. Will you come home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I see no reason for you not to stay."

"Should we tell Hawkeye's team?" Roy gave a short loud whistle. A private appeared at the door.

"Private, tell Lieutenant Hawkeye that Major Alphonse Elric, Armored Alchemist will be staying here over night."

"Yes, sir." The private saluted and left to deliver the brigadier-general's message. Ed smiled at Al, holding his arms open in an invitation. Al accepted and was wrapped in strong arms. Ed leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, then. 'Bye, Al."

"'Bye, Nii-san. I'll see you in the morning. Are you going to pick me up on your way into HQ?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Al gave his brother a small smile and waved good-bye.

It was perhaps two hours after Ed had left that Hawkeye burst into the room.

"Sir, I just captured a man trying to break into your room. It's… Well, you'd have to see for yourself."

"Lieutenant, I am currently unable to stand. Bring him in here." Roy was sounded commanding even when whispering. Ten minutes later, a scruffy looking man was forcibly dragged into the hospital room. Hawkeye flipped on the light and, after his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, Roy's eyes widened.

"D-Dean? But, why? You were my best friend in grade school. Why would you try to kill me?"

"I didn't want to kill you. Just send you a warning."

"Of what?"

"Of what could happen if you pursue your goal of becoming Furher."

"And why on Earth would you want to kill me if I become Furher, Dean? We were _best friends_."

"I've heard stories of what a ladies' man you were as a colonel. And that it only got worse the higher up in the ranks you got. I don't want a player for a Furher."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Dean. I've found someone. Someone I plan to stay with for the rest of my life." The man called Dean snorted.

"That's the same line I heard through out senior high school before you started hanging around that Hughes guy."

"Hughes was the best friend I never had, Dean. Unlike you, he never got jealous of me and always supported me. And you see that small blonde over there? _That_ is the one person I will spend the rest of my life with. Yes, Dean. I am a homosexual." Dean lurched at Roy, trying to break Lieutenant Hawkeye's grasp on his upper arms.

"That's even worse than a ladies' man, you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" In a blink, Hawkeye had her gun out, cocked, and aimed directly between the man's eyes.

"You really want to try to kill the most heavily protected man at the moment with the best sharp shooter in the military right in front of you," Hawkeye snarled.

"Relax, Hawkeye. I believe the terms for assault of a military commanding officer are fourteen years. I'll visit him in the morning." Reluctantly, Hawkeye lowered her gun and forced the man to her car.

"Mnn…. Roy? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Al. Just know that we don't have to worry about anyone trying to attack us anymore."

"Hunh? Why?"

"Hawkeye is very talented. And the perpetrator is very dumb. We're both safe. Now, go back to sleep."

"Mmhnn…."

Al woke up the next morning when he realized that Roy gently shaking him.

"Mmm… Roy, I wanna sleep."

"Come on, Al. It's time to get up."

"Ooookaaaay….." Al rolled over and almost rolled off the couch. This effectively woke him up and he realized something.

"Roy, why aren't you in bed. You can't possibly be allowed to check out. You just came in yesterday."

"I'm leaving whether they want me to or not. I've got things to take care of at HQ."

"But, what about Nii-san? He was going to pick me up."

"I'm right here, Al. I've been here for almost an hour. I figure it doesn't matter if I'm late seeing as Brigadier Asshole's here, not HQ." Al sweatdropped.

"Hawkeye is there, though, Brother. And she's the one you have to worry about." Ed shrugged.

"Let's go. Maybe she doesn't realize I'm late."

"Hmm… Good morning, Edward, Alphonse." Hawkeye nodded in the brothers' direction and continued doing whatever it was that she was doing. (This, for those who are curious, was cleaning her favorite gun.)

"Ehheh. Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"B-brigadier-general! What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital." Roy shrugged.

"They let me out early. I have things to do down here." Hawkeye sighed and muttered, "Men."

A/N: So, this wasn't my best story ever, but I kinda enjoyed writing it. However, I think I drove my computer crazy. (Computers apparently don't like it when writers type out the sound effects they want their readers to imagine.) Seriously, I went back through this story when I was done and every single page had at least ten red or green marks. Anywhos, you see that little green button that says "Review this story/chapter"? Click it. Anyone who does gets one of the chocolate chip cookies I baked for Spanish class. It would be nice if you clicked the "Favorite" button, but you don't have to.


End file.
